


sunday morning (and i never want to leave)

by storuns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, inspired by sunday morning by maroon 5, just pure narry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storuns/pseuds/storuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday morning (and i never want to leave)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to my favorite song by maroon 5 and wrote this. it's my first work here, so please leave some comments or some kudos! thanks :)
> 
> tumblr: stylanteam  
> twitter: stylanism

                Harry wakes up to the sound of something tapping against the glass window that is set beside him. He rubs his tired green eyes and looks out the window from where he’s lying, a smile present on his face. It’s raining, and Harry absolutely _adores_ rain.

                He doesn’t know exactly why he loves rain so much. Perhaps it was just the calming sound of the raindrops hitting against his window, or the smell the droplets leave as they fall on the ground, or maybe it just means he can stay in bed all day, cuddled up with some warm drink and his boyfriend by his side.

                He takes a glance at Niall, who is sleeping soundly beside him. Harry chuckles lightly and leans over to press a soft kiss against the back of his ear, which to Harry’s surprise, actually wakes him up.

                In Niall’s groggy, yet sexy, morning voice, he grumbles and lets out a heavy breath. “What time is it?”

                Harry looks at the clock that is sitting on the nightstand next to Niall and says, “ten A.M.” He knows Niall will think that that’s too early to be awake and try to go back to sleep, and he will just keep shaking Niall, waiting for him to wake up and start the day.

                And they do just that.

                “It’s raining, Harry. Can’t we just stay in bed?” Niall asked, his voice deep and groggy, which Harry finds incredibly attractive.

                “At least cuddle with me.” Harry wraps his arms around the blonde and nuzzles his face into the back of his neck.

                He hears Niall mumble, “I like being big spoon,” and replies with a chuckle. Harry hugs him tighter, as if Niall was going to get up and run away from him. But Harry knew Niall was just too lazy and exhausted to even get up to go to the bathroom to tidy himself up.

                “It’s Sunday,” Harry whispers.

                A groan escapes Niall’s mouth. “Tomorrow’s fucking Monday.”

                Harry laughs. “And it’s raining too.”

                “I can hear the goddamn rain, Harry.”

                Harry smiles and gets up, leaving Niall behind. Niall whines and lifts his head up to look for his boyfriend. “Where are ya going?”

                The curly-haired boy gets the radio out and changes the station, a grin forming on his lips as he finds the radio station that’s playing the song that he and Niall absolutely love.

                “Sunday morning rain is fallin’…” Harry softly sings, dancing a little.

                Niall watches him and laughs. His laugh was something Harry was absolutely in love with. It always brightened up the mood, and when he laughed around Harry, he immediately felt happier. It was just that contagious.

                “Get off your lazy arse and dance with me.” Harry spins his body and almost bumps into the dresser, his hands protecting his abdomen.

                Niall rolls his eyes. “You’re such a dork.” He finally pushes the covers off of him and gets up. He steps towards Harry, and despite his boyfriend’s towering height compared to his, he places his hands on either side of Harry’s hips as Harry wraps his arms around his neck.

                As they dance to the song, sway to the rhythm, and hum to the lyrics, Niall takes Harry’s hand and lifts his arm up, indicating for Harry to spin. He grins and twirls his body around, making sure to not run into any furniture. Niall grabs him by his waist and dips Harry down, looking down from his chest to his captivating forest green eyes. He grins and leans in to press a kiss against his lips.

                Once the song ends, Niall picks him back up and looks up at him, his voice silent. Harry looks down at him, staying quiet as well. After a moment, of just admiring each other with their eyes, Harry breaks the silence.

                “At least you didn’t drop me like last time.”

                Niall’s mouth drops open and the heel from the palm of his hand hits Harry in the forehead. Harry flinches and backs away, laughing and rubbing his head. “Hey! That hurt!”

                Niall crosses his arms and scoffs. “You’re a dick,” he grumbles, pouting.

                “Aww, c’mon.” Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s waist and kisses his cheek. “I was only kidding.”

                Niall, the stubborn one he is, continues pouting and giving Harry playful glares. Harry finally lets him go and takes his hand, leading him towards the bed.

                “Sunday morning rain is falling,” Harry sings softly as he pulls Niall gently towards him. Harry sits on the bed and settles him between his legs, his eyes meeting Niall’s blue ones. “Steal some covers share some skin.” He grins and pushes Niall down on the bed.

                “Harry!” Niall squeaks. He shuts his eyes as Harry plops down on top of him. He pulls the covers over them and rests his chin on Niall’s chest, looking up at him.

                “Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable,” Harry continues singing, “you twist to fit the mood that I am in.”

                A blush creeps on Niall’s cheeks and a small giggle escapes his mouth. He grins at Harry and runs a hand through his curly brown hair. “But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do. And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew.”

                “That someday it would lead me back to you,” the blonde sings, “that someday it would lead me back to you.” He taps his finger against the tip of Harry’s nose, causing his face to scrunch up, which makes Niall laugh.

                Harry moves up and rests his head beside Niall’s face, his gaze never leaving him. They begin singing together, their voices harmonizing perfectly with one another’s. As they reach to the song’s end, Niall moves his hand to caress Harry’s cheek.

                “Driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave,” he whisper-sings. He leans in and presses his lips softly against Harry’s. The feeling of love, the sense of relaxation, and the mood of happiness fills the air as they lay beside each other, reminiscing the rainy Sunday morning.


End file.
